Feliz Navidad, Nessie
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: Los Vulturis estropearon bastante las primeras navidades de Nessie... ¿Qué sorpresa le depararan las segundas?.- ONESHOOT


FELIZ NAVIDAD, NESSIE

_Summary: Los Vulturis estropearon bastante las primeras navidades de Nessie... ¿Qué sorpresa le depararan las segundas?_

Dicen que "siempre hay una primera vez para todo"... y que "nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena"... Dos tópicos perfectos, una vez más, para la familia de Carlisle. Y es que, realmente nunca antes se habían celebrado unas navidades "como Dios manda" en casa de los Cullen... es decir, de la forma tradicional.

Por supuesto que Alice aprovechaba la ocasión para comprar compulsivamente una ingente cantidad de regalos, en su mayoría ropa que, con etiqueta y todo, solía terminar en los almacenes de alguna organización humanitaria ante la imposibilidad de estrenarla antes de su nuevo y repentino ataque de fiebre consumista. También que, contagiados por su entusiasmo, siempre terminaban adornarlo todo hasta el más mínimo detalle; por supuesto con los adornos de moda de ese año... Sin embargo ahí terminaba todo.

Como mucho hacían un "safari" por el mundo para que cada uno pudiese tener "su cena favorita" el día de fin de año... pero eso no era para nada un acto familiar que digamos si tenemos en cuenta que, para satisfacer tan variados gusto, era imprescindible estar en al menos dos continentes a la vez. Eso o asaltar un zoo, algo que jamás de los jamases harían.

Así que, aunque año tras año, árbol de navidad y manteles navideños incluidos, –a pesar de la manifiesta inutilidad de estos últimos– la navidad hacía acto de presencia en la vida de los Cullen por todo lo alto... realmente jamás la celebraron pues siempre faltó lo más importante... algo que no se encuentra disponible ni en el mejor de los grandes almacenes: _El espíritu navideño._

Todos los años simplemente se trató de complacer al pequeño duende –Más que nunca, era en estas fechas cuando se merecía aquel apodo cariñoso– que, con la excusa de no desentonar en mitad de la vorágine navideña que los rodeaba, por unos días asumía totalmente el control familiar... hasta este.

Este año en el vocabulario de los Cullen navidad era sinónimo de Nessie.

- ¿Cómo está mi princesita destronada? –Bromeó Jazz abrazándola por detrás logrando retenerla apenas el segundo que duro su tierno beso antes de que escapase a seguir colocando guirnaldas en el enorme árbol.

De sobra sabía que Alice estaba entusiasmada por la idea de celebrar realmente una navidad... de ampliar sus compras incorporando una ingente cantidad de juguetes... no necesitaba su Don, bastaba con ver el brillo en su mirada mientras danzaba de un lado para otro tramando mil cosas a la vez... Saltaba a la vista que todo era poco por y para su sobrinita...

... incluso planeaba algún _detalle_ para sus "chuchos" favoritos.

- Alice..., –Terció Edward– No creo que Seth y Jacob necesiten un armario completo de trajes de etiqueta. ¿Qué tal si lo dejas en una docena de vaqueros? –Sugirió decantándose por algo mucho más practico.

La aludida puso mala cara y después le sacó la lengua antes de dignarse contestar:

- Se supone que un regalo no tiene porque se útil "Donaguafiestas"... pero sí una sorpresa... así que largo de mi cabeza Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ¡Ya!

Edward trató de contener las ganas de reír mientras por la mente de Alice pasaba la tediosa lista de los Reyes Godos.*

- De acuerdo Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. –Repuso divertido empleando su mismo tono– Aunque te advierto que eso debiste hacerlo media hora antes... por cierto, me encanta el "modelito" que le regalaras a Bella –Agregó para picarla un poco más. En realidad había procurado dejar de "_escuchar" _durante esa parte... amaba demasiado ese tipo de sorpresas.

Alice bufó saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación murmurando incoherencias.

- Edward, por favor. –Intervino Jasper antes de seguirla desplegando una ola de calma a su paso.

- Edward –Reprendió con dulzura Esme desde debajo de la escalera donde se había refugiado a dibujar.

En su rostro se formó una genuina sonrisa de dicha cuando su hijo predilecto suspiró resignado antes de salir al encuentro de sus hermanos dispuesto a disculparse. Le encantaba que se comportasen así... como verdaderos adolescentes. Precisamente eran esos _tontos_ piques y sus pasajeros enfurruñamientos correspondientes los que le brindaban la oportunidad de realizarse ejerciendo la maternidad incluso con criaturas que en realidad eran mucho más antiguas y experimentadas que ella.

Dejó de prestarles atención cuando su agudo oído captó el nuevo enfrentamiento que tenía lugar en el primer piso.

- ¡No, no y no! –Gruñó Emmett– No insistas más Rose. No pienso ponerme esa cosa.

- Pero Em...

- ¡He dicho que no! –Concluyó bajando las escaleras como una exhalación para dejarse caer en el sofá con los brazos fuertemente apretados, exactamente igual que un niño pequeño enfurruñado.

- Esta bien, tu ganas... –Ronroneó Rosalie, acercándose dispuesta a hacer las paces con unas cuantas carantoñas– Adiós a la visita de Santa Claus –Añadió ante la mirada desconfiada de su amante, poniendo en palabras parte de los pensamientos de Esme, mientras rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos desde detrás del respaldo.

Y es que Edward adujo la razonable excusa de que Nessie se daría cuenta enseguida del engaño si lo hacía él. Y en cuanto a Jasper y Carlisle... bueno según ellos quedaron fuera de juego hace apenas una hora, cuando se vieron obligados a mantener con la niña precisamente la conversación que motivó aquella idea.

Renesmee, como todo niño, quería y necesitaba creer en la existencia de tal personaje para poder disfrutar de una navidad impregnada por la magia y la fantasía, sin embargo su mente acelerada estaba peligrosamente cerca de dejar atrás la ingenuidad infantil que hacía posible aquella ilusión... por ese mismo motivo había comenzado a cuestionarla... aunque por otra parte trataba de aferrarse a ella empleando un razonamiento lógico y como siempre impropio de su edad: ¿Acaso no existían muchos otros seres supuestamente mitológicos? ¿No eran ella y la mayoría de cuantos le rodeaban buena prueba de ello? Entonces... ¿por qué no Santa Claus? Y de ser así... ¿Iría a una casa repleta de vampiros, aunque estos fuesen buenos?.

Finalmente la noche más mágica del año llegó, y cumpliendo con una tradición bastante extendida, Carlisle se dispuso a recitar un típico cuento navideño. Nessie nunca había tenido paciencia con los cuentos infantiles... sin embargo esta noche se acomodo de buen grado en el regazo de su abuelo dispuesta a escucharlo hasta el final.

- Era la víspera de Navidad... y en la casa todo estaba en silencio...

- Porque mamá le mintió a papá sobre un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Un golpe sordo y el sofocado quejido que lo acompañó le indicaron a Carlisle que el inapropiado comentario de Emmett ya había sido castigado, por lo que ni tan siquiera levantó la vista del libro continuando la historia con el mismo tono pausado. Apenas faltaban unos pocos renglones para concluirla cuando la brisa trajo el sonido de unos cascabeles que inconfundiblemente repiqueteaban desde el tejado. Hasta ese mismo momento ni él ni los demás habían echado a nadie de menos... y la verdad es que tampoco tuvieron tiempo suficiente para comprobar si alguien faltaba...

Nessie abrió desorbitadamente los ojitos y palmoteó alegremente cuando Santa Claus hizo su aparición descendiendo por la chimenea. A pesar de la enorme panza postiza, Edward no tuvo ninguna complicación resultando incluso grácil. Tanto que, de tener sangre corriendo por sus venas, Bella se habría ruborizado intensamente ante su propia osadía al considerarle tremendamente sexy así ataviado.

Algo parecido pensó Rosalie cuando un segundo Papa Noel, este mucho más corpulento, entró simultáneamente por la puerta... e inmediatamente nadie daba crédito ante el tercero que bajaba por las escaleras...

... Algo tiró de su manga allá en la lejanía... Alice parpadeó saliendo bruscamente del ensueño en el que aquel "gordito" desandaba su camino a velocidad vampirica, llevándola en volandas rumbo al dormitorio mientras ella le robaba el gorro y un ardiente beso... cuando el rostro de los tres Santas se alternó en su mente. Sólo entonces fue consciente de que ese _algo _fue Nessie tratando de alcanzar su mejilla con su cálida manita. A pesar de tener casi año y medio real y unos siete físicos, a veces seguía prefiriendo _mostrar _a hablar. Aunque lo más probable es que en esta ocasión no pudiese hacerlo por la sorpresa.

- Eres una niña con suerte. Además de no tener que dormirte vinieron Santa Claus, Papa Noel y San Nicolás –Mintió con soltura, ganándose la admiración de todos ante su capacidad de improvisación en situaciones "difíciles". Sin embargo, a estas alturas Ness no era nada fácil de engañar. No en balde dentro de algo menos de tres años su mente seria totalmente adulta, tal y como vaticinaron los primeros cálculos de Carlisle, aunque su cuerpo tardaría otros tantos en igualarla y detenerse.

Arrugando la carita intercalo los rostros de su padre y tíos en los lugares correctos mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- Sabía que Santa no vendría. Aunque existiese... aunque estuviese dispuesto a venir... sus renos nos temerían, ¿verdad? – Inquirió con total calma.

- Perfecto, esto cada vez se pone mejor... primero pasamos de ninguno a tres Santas... después nos cazan en la mentira, por supuesto... y encima ahora vienen los chuchos –Murmuró Rosalie arrugando la nariz y sin disimular para nada su disgusto.

- No seas gruñona Rose –Susurró Emmett contra su cuello mientras la rodeaba por la espalda con ambos brazos– Es navidad y... al fin y al cabo los niños tienen que tener una mascota, ¿no?.

El pescozón de Esme y la reprimenda de Carlisle no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Au! –Tampoco la advertencia en forma de pisotón por parte de Bella al tiempo que Jacob hacía su entrada por la puerta principal.

Afortunadamente no venía de rojo y blanco.

- ¿¡Cómo que no! ¿Y quién necesita renos miedosos cuando puedes cambiarlos por enormes lobos ? –Inquirió rebosante de jubilo, ignorando por completo los comentarios de Rosalie y Emmett. Ya habría otra ocasión para _devolvérsela_ a ambos.

A sus espaldas resonó el típico ¡Ho ho ho! y Nessie, tremendamente emocionada, corrió hacía el porche seguida de cerca por todos.

Fuera la esperaban un enorme trineo tirado por las manadas Quileutte al completo y una oronda figura acuclillada con los brazos extendidos.

- ¡Viniste, viniste! –Canturreó alegremente lanzándose sin pensárselo ni un instante a aquellos brazos.

- Mejor no pregunten. –Declaró Jake al sentirse el centro de las asombradas miradas del clan Cullen al completo.– Ni se te ocurra contárselo a los demás.– Añadió en tono mortificado ante la expresión divertida que asomó de improviso al semblante de Edward. –¡Bocazas!– Acusó disgustado sin dirigirse a ninguno de sus _hermanos_ en particular.

- Digamos que este_ favor _le va a costar un poco _caro_, eso es todo. –Se apresuró a aclarar Edward zanjando así la cuestión.

- Quien lo diría... –murmuró Emmett en tono jocoso y lo suficientemente bajo como para que ningún oído humano, y con suerte tampoco uno híbrido, pudiese escucharlo– resulta que Santa es clavadito al padre de Bella.

El gran lobo negro que encabezaba el tiro lo miró fija y expresivamente mientras Edward hacía disimuladamente los honores de interprete sin despegar apenas los labios.

- "Rudolf" –dijo señalándole con un imperceptible gesto de cabeza– tiene un mensaje para ti, Em. Cito textualmente: "Pífialo y al margen del acuerdo que tenemos con Jake... con su aprobación o sin ella... con tratado o sin tratado... te aseguro chupasangre que después de navidad habrá un Cullen menos"

Emmett sufrió un agudo ataque de risa que a duras penas pudo sofocar. Por nada del mundo quería atraer la atención de su sobrinita que en estos momentos disfrutaba destrozando el envoltorio de su primer regalo sentada en el regazo de Santa.

- Mmm... suena tentador. Me pregunto... Rose amor, ¿te apetece tener un abrigo de piel de lobo? –Bromeó volviendo a ganarse un par de coscorrones celebrados por un coro de risas y aullidos por lo bajo.

- No les hagas caso, siempre están igual. –Declaró la pequeña restándole importancia a la algarabía que había desconcertado a su acompañante en mitad del discurso sobre tener que seguir repartiendo regalos por el mundo. Luego, tras asegurarse de que nadie les prestaba atención, se estiró para susurrarle al oído. Lo hizo tan bajito que Charlie no estuvo muy seguro sobre si lo había imaginado o no– Te quiero mucho abuelito. Déjales creer que no lo sé, ¿sí?. –estampándole acto seguido un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

FIN

*Si tuviste la suerte de no tener que memorizarla y sientes una rarísima e inexplicable curiosidad jajá jajá en internet la encontraras completita.

**N/A: Para el concurso de navidad del blog de mi amiga Laura: "Cientos de miles de historias".**

**¡Feliz Navidad a todas/os!... Sé que ando medio desaparecida pero me juré a mí misma que no me iría sin terminar mis historias y, aunque parezca lo contrario, sigo intentando complir esa promesa.**

**Ele.**


End file.
